An electron beam inspection system has many applications during semiconductor chip fabrication process. For example, besides using the system in process wafer inspection, photomask inspection, linewidth, other critical dimension of device structures may also be measured with the electron beam system. However, as the linewidth shrinks from the order of micrometer to the order of nanometer there is, more and more demand for a higher resolution and lower landing energy electron beam system for semiconductor related observation.